Soccer Moms
by morshon
Summary: Jealous!Emma Fic. Pre-Swan Queen. Emma gets jealous of a soccer mom touching Regina.


**I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. This was written for MakAttack23! Hope you enjoy it! **

Emma was running late and she was pissed at herself. Henry had a soccer game and while she loved watching her kid play, well try to play at least, she loved the few short hours she got to sit by Regina just as much. Running late meant that she might not be able to do that if the bleachers filled up too quickly. Pulling her bug into one of the last parking spots at the field she jogged towards the bleachers and slowed just before she came into view. The game hadn't started yet. She shielded her eyes from the sun and scanned the crowd looking for her target and the tell-tale empty seat next to her. She quickly spotted Regina but unfortunately someone was occupying her spot.

Taking the stairs two at a time to reach the pair Emma was glad she hadn't had time to lock her gun and badge away. When she reached the top row her shadow fell across the intruder and she casually crossed her arms over her chest, making her jacket pull back just enough for her firearm to be visible.

"Hey Regina. Sorry I was a little late. Had to do some paperwork for my boss." Emma threw a smirk at Regina, knowing that the other woman would appreciate the fact she'd gotten the last minute reports filed for her.

"I'm sure that your boss will appreciate it. Perhaps even reward you." Regina fired back. "This is Kelly. She's Blake's mom."

"Hi Kelly. Do you mind? I just need to squeeze by." There was no room on the other side of Regina but the blonde was determined to get her couple of hours with the brunette regardless.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. You can just sit here Sheriff. I need to head back down to the field anyway." The woman stood and Emma watched in horror as the woman dared to reach out and give Regina's forearm a squeeze. "It was nice seeing you Regina. I'll clear my schedule for next Tuesday night."

Emma took a step back and fought the urge to push the woman down the steps when she turned to go. Unceremoniously she plopped down beside Regina and continued to watch the woman make her way back to the field. "Who was that?"

"As I said before, it was Blake's mother. She's the assistant coach. If you're interested I could probably get you her number." Regina knew that the look Emma was giving the woman was anything but interest, but they had danced around whatever was going on between the two of them long enough and maybe Kelly was just the button Regina needed to push to get Emma to come to her senses.

"What? No, that's not…I'm not… not her…What's going on Tuesday night?" Emma managed to get her words together before she completely embarrassed herself.

"PTA meeting. I've invited Kelly since her wife Rebecca used to be involved and well let's just say Rebecca is no longer going to be attending." Regina knew what she was implying but she didn't care. She waited for Emma's reaction.

"She's married? She shouldn't be looking at you like that if she's married! She touched your arm!" Emma knew that she was losing it but seeing that woman touch what was her's, well what she considered her's despite said party not knowing, made her crazy.

Emma instantly calmed when Regina reached out and grabbed her arm in much the same way she'd just witnessed Kelly doing. The warmth of Regina's hand seeped into her veins and she swore she felt a jolt of electricity shoot directly to her heart. Looking up into brown eyes, Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I mean I just don't want you to get in the middle of something like that. I mean lesbians-they can be drama. Trust me, been there, done that."

"Oh really Sheriff? You've been there, done that have you?" Regina raised one perfect eyebrow and while she said the same words as Emma did when they rolled off her tongue they seemed to take on an entirely different meaning.

"I just mean that I've been in the middle of something like that and I don't want that to be you." Emma huffed. She knew she'd already said to much, shown to much, but there didn't seem to be a way she could close Pandora's box know that it was opened.

Regina watched Emma closely for a few moments waiting to see if the blonde was going to reveal anything else to her before she replied. "As touching as your concern is you have no need to come to my rescue. Several months ago Rebecca ran off with someone else and left town, leaving Kelly and Blake behind. So I would not be as you said "in the middle" of anything."

Emma closed her eyes and counted to ten, hoping that the urge to scream "You're mine!" would pass before she opened her mouth to respond. "That makes it worse Regina! Lesbians are like vultures. She's totaling trying to swoop in and find a mommy for little Blakey. I mean seriously! She's trying to Brady Bunch you from right out from underneath me…" Emma had enough sense to mumble the last part.

"What was that last part dear?"

"Nothing."

Narrowed eyes studied the blonde for several beats before relenting again. "While that may be what she's trying to do since you seem so very concerned with my virtue I will tell you I have no intention of testing those waters, with her anyway." Regina watched as the wheels were turning in Emma's head. She hoped the blonde would be able to decipher her hint without her having to drop anymore. Unfortunately it seemed that the blonde wasn't quite getting it yet.

"What?" She asked, confused at just what Regina was trying to say.

With a sigh Regina turned away from her and towards the field. "Nothing Sheriff. The game's starting. Time to watch our son."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**I'm coming to the PTA meeting. Where is it? And what time?**

Regina stared at the message on her phone, debating her next move. Perhaps the Sheriff wasn't as clueless or as unbothered by her interaction with Kelly as she'd first thought. They had parted ways the same way they always did after the game was over the other night and apart from a few brief run-ins at Granny's when she grabbed in morning coffee she hadn't heard from Emma at all. The blonde had apparently been thinking about it after all. A small part of her knew that she should just continue to wait for Emma to come to her senses or get over whatever was stopping her from making an advance, but the other part of her-the bigger, badder, less impatient part was telling her to poke the bear and see what she stirred up. She was done waiting and while most woman would just take it upon themselves to make the first move she was a Queen and she just wanted her White Knight to sweep her off her feet. Even if she had to kick start the sweeping.

Groaning at the cheesy romanticism her brain was actively participating in she shook the thoughts away and started typing her response.

_**7:00 in the school's activity center. Why exactly will you be gracing us with your presence?**_

Happy with her response she waited to see where Emma was going to take this conversation.

**Us? What do you mean us? I'll pick you up at 6:45. And I'm going because I'm a parent. **

Regina smiled to herself. She hadn't meant anything by the _us, _she was simply referring to the other meeting attendees, but Emma's thoughts must have jumped straight to Kelly. She wanted to poke, but not too hard so she decided to ease the Sheriff's mind-though only slightly.

_**I simply meant the other attendees. No need to pick me up, Kelly has already offered to drive me. **_

Regina wasn't lying. Kelly had called earlier in the day saying that she was a little nervous and would feel better if she had someone to walk in with. Of course Emma didn't need to know that Regina had seen right through such a pedestrian effort and declined.

**Fine. See you there.**

Smiling to herself at a job well done, Regina couldn't wait to see what the evening brought.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was seething when she ended her conversation with Regina. Why in the world would she except a ride from Kelly? _Because you aren't dating, _her brain happily supplied her. That was going to change. She'd been content to sit back and just wait for Regina to make the first move if she wanted to so that she didn't make a fool of herself, but she decided that maybe she needed to change that game plan. If she kept seeing Kelly around Regina she was bound to do something much more embarrassing than just getting shot down by the Mayor.

She pulled up to the school 30 minutes early determined to get in first and save a seat for Regina. She didn't care if Kelly was showing up with her, it didn't mean they had to sit by each other.

When she walked into the room she realized that she underestimated just how important this meeting's social interaction was for some of the other mom's. She had assumed that she'd be one of the first there and as she looked around she realized she was in fact one of the last. She spotted Regina and Kelly across the way at the refreshment table and she actually stomped her foot when she saw Regina reach out and except a glass of punch from the woman with one hand, the other reaching out and squeezing the woman's bicep in thanks.

Emma continued to watch them from across the room, trying to figure out what to do next when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I've been wondering how long it was going to take Kelly to try and make a move on the Mayor." Ruby whispered.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know her, know her but the word on the street is that she'd head over heels for Regina and has been since the Enchanted Forest days. Ever since Rebecca left we've all been waiting to see how she played it."

"How do you know all this? And what do you mean by we?" Emma asked, her eyes still trained across the room at the pair.

"We as in the lesbian crowd you never want to be a part of. And I know all this because I work at gossip central dummy."

Emma didn't respond as she watched Regina laugh at something Kelly said and then guided them towards the seats set up at the front of the room. "Hey wait, why are you even hear? This is a PTA meeting."

"It's a great place to pick up woman. I mean no one here can resist my wolfish charm."

"You know I hate your wolf puns." Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Regina.

"I know, but your reaction always makes me howl with laughter…Too much? Yeah, that one didn't feel right."

Emma just continued to stare at Regina.

"I'm here because Belle has to give some presentation about the library." Ruby continued when it was clear Emma wasn't going to respond.

"I don't understand what's going on. I mean Regina isn't nice to anyone really. Why is she hanging around that chick?" Emma mumbled to herself.

"What's going on is that you're losing."

"What do you mean? I didn't even know there was a competition…" Emma said confused.

"Well there wouldn't be if you stepped onto the field. Look Emma we all know you have a thing for Regina. I think she has one for you too. But seriously you've got to step it up and do something before someone else swoops in…" Ruby trailed off as she walked away to find Belle, leaving Emma standing there alone contemplating her next move.

She wasn't even sure that's what Kelly was playing at despite what Ruby said and she didn't want to make a fool of herself if she was just making this all up in her head. Then she saw it. Kelly turned back towards her and winked before she placed an arm on the back of Regina's chair.

Game on, bitch.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina mentally rolled her eyes when she felt the arm settle on the back of the chair. While she acknowledged the fact that she would have welcomed the move coming from a certain blonde she certainly did not appreciate it coming from this woman. She fought the urge to shake it off or just move seats altogether though because she had felt Emma's eyes on them since she arrived. She'd timed her entrance with Kelly's since she wanted to give Emma the impression they'd ridden together, despite that not being the situation. It was the means to an end and hopefully suffering through this meeting would be enough to spark something. She was severely disappointed though when she chanced a glance back where Emma had been standing only to see a flash of blonde hair quickly disappear out the door. She'd overplayed her hand, that or Emma wasn't as interested as she thought. Neither option was one she wanted to entertain so she put her game face on and prayed that the meeting would be over quickly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma wasn't sure what her next move was but it was clear that she couldn't make it there at the meeting. Regina would kill her if she made a scene in public. When she reached her car she noticed the Subaru parked next to her's and rolled her eyes at the vanity plate, SOCRMOM. That had to be Kelly's. She briefly debated flattening a couple of her tires but then something caught her eye just beyond the reach of the streetlights in the very corner of the lot. Regina's Mercedes. So she hadn't rode with Kelly. Then why tell her she was going to? Unless, no it couldn't be. Was Regina _trying _to make her jealous?

Emma smiled at the thought and decided that the games would end tonight, after Regina got a little taste of her own medicine that is.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina bid her goodbyes as quickly as she could and made a swift exit. She knew that she had probably taken this game of chicken a little too far and it needed to end tonight. She was thankful that Henry was spending the night at another friend's house-now she just had to find Emma. When she got to her car she couldn't believe what she saw. All four of her tires completely flat. Before she could even begin to figure out what to do Kelly pulled up to her and rolled down the passenger's side window.

"Looks like you might need a ride home?" The woman smiled and Regina felt a little shudder run through her. She'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it. For a brief moment she wondered if Kelly had done this on purpose but then she remembered the arm that had stayed snuggly around her the entire meeting and she shook the thought away.

"It looks that way. Thank you for the offer." Regina slid into the passenger's seat, thankful that the trip home would be a quick one. It was a nice evening so Regina kept the window down and breathed in the crisp nighttime air.

"Don't you love the smell of the trees this time of year? It's a great time for camping. In fact I was planning a little outing for Blake and I next weekend. Maybe you and Henry would like to come?" Kelly asked hopefully. "I have an extra tent…"

Did this woman really think that she would want to go camping? She'd picked a world with indoor plumbing for a reason. "I'll have to check our schedule. It was very kind of you to bring me home." Regina said as they pulled up in front of her house. She glanced up towards her front door, thinking she'd seen something or someone there. When she turned back towards Kelly to thank her again she was surprised to see the woman leaning in for a kiss. She quickly put a hand out to stop her forward movement, but the woman continued to try and push forward. "Stop." She said with some force behind the word.

Kelly blinked at her in confusion. "What? You let me put my arm around you the whole meeting? I can't get a little goodnight kiss?"

"No you can't. She's taken." Emma's voice sounded from just outside the car. Suddenly the passengers' side door was opened and Regina felt herself being pulled out of the car. To stunned to say anything she simply allowed it to happen. The hand on her arm didn't drop until she was all the way behind Emma and then the blonde was bending down to pick her purse up off the floorboard for her. Regina watched as Emma slung the purse over her shoulder and slammed the car door shut. She leaned down again and braced her arms in the open window. "Taken. You understand me?"

The two continued to stare at each other for several beats before Kelly conceded. "Yeah, I hear you." She said before pulling off.

Emma watched her go until she reached the corner and then she turned around towards Regina.

"Taken?" Regina said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yep. Taken. Or rather you will be once I fish your keys out of your purse and we go inside." Emma said as she started her search for them.

"This is my house, Emma. You will not be letting yourself in. Give me my purse." Regina replied, still trying to stand her ground.

"No. Got 'em!" She held the keys up like the prize they were and made a lunge for the brunette grabbing her in a fireman's carry.

"Emma Swan! Put me down right now! This is ridiculous!" Regina screamed but made no actual effort to escape for the woman's arms.

Emma made quick work of the lock, despite only using one hand and she kicked the door shut behind them. She continued up the stairs and didn't let go of Regina until the reached the bedroom where she ungracefully dropped the woman onto the bed. "There I put you down."

"I'm going to kill you!" Regina lunged at the blonde only to be stopped abruptly when Emma's lips met hers. It was only a brief touch, but as Emma pulled away time slowed for Regina and she felt the effects all the way to her toes. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in to brush them together again. Strong arms stopped her within a breath of her goal and she peered up into green eyes.

"Taken. You understand me?" Emma said softly.

Regina just nodded her head as an answer unable to form words.

"Good. Then consider this our first date." Emma kissed her way up Regina's jaw and nibbled on her ear, causing the other woman to moan. "And I don't sleep with someone on a first date."

Regina growled and pushed the blonde away. "You…" A hand covered her mouth before she could continue.

"You can pick me up for our second date tomorrow night." Emma backed away slowly and when she reached the door she continued. "And maybe tomorrow you don't try and make me so jealous?" Emma laughed and ducked as a shoe came flying at her.

"It worked didn't it?" Regina said, knowing that she didn't really have any room to complain as long as Emma wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah it did." Emma said, knowing she was about to cave as Regina stalked her way across the bedroom towards her.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow. I'll need plenty of time to show you you don't have anything to worry about…" Regina ran a finger down the front of Emma's shirt and when the blonde tried to step forward she shoved her back and slammed the door in her face. "Goodnight Emma. You can see yourself out."

She waited a beat before turning and heading to the bathroom to start her nightly routine. This was going to be so much more fun than she ever imagined.


End file.
